


Father As A Toy

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Oral, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: Father helping his son.
Kudos: 73





	Father As A Toy

“Hmmff, Dad it’s really ticklish when you don’t shave.” He told his father, who was currently on his knees sucking him off. He had his hands on his head, moving with him.

His father didn’t answer, his warm mouth still wrapped firmly around his sons cock.

“You complain about it not being there when he shaves you goof!” His mother said from around the hallway. She wasn’t wrong.

This is what every morning looked like. Before he would go to school, his dad would suck him off, milk him. He had a lot of constantly pent up lust in him and without his fathers help he would surely go around all day hiding an erection, this was at least somewhat of a help.

He was huge, especially for his age. Some good genes passed from his father.

“Dad I’m, ah-“ He grabbed his father by his hair and forced him all the way in. Hi came directly down his throat, a stream matching the impressive size.

After a few moments and gulps, he let go of his father, who still kept the dick in his mouth for a while longer to drain all the extra drops before stopping and standing back up. 

“It just keeps cumming noticeably more and more every day! At this point I’m gonna have to start skipping breakfast!” The father let out and chuckled, and patted his son on the back.

“Heh, maybe.” 

The mother had walked up to them. “Oh don’t lie your stomach is a black hole for that stuff!” She gave out a hardy laugh and her husband scratched the back of his head and smiled a bit awkwardly and shamefully at it, knowing it was very true.

”Let’s not be late for school now, come on.” The father said and went out with him to drive him to school.

* * *

When school is over, and he steps into the house, there is one thing he always looks forward to seeing when he looks to the living room.

His father was bent over the sofa, giving full view of his thick and hairy ass and thighs, which is son had grown very obsessed over.

He gave a teasing little wiggle.

“I’ve already prepped him for ya, have at it.” his mother said, laying on the other end of the sofa fiddling on her phone.

He dropped everything, dashed over to his father and undid his pants.

Grasping his hips with his hands, and slowly inserting his cock effortlessly into his father.

Spending many minutes fucking him, his father letting out not much more than a few quiet groans.

What a kind father helping his son with his hormones.

**Author's Note:**

> Dude just don’t ask.


End file.
